Teen Titans: Old Friends
by Kosai01
Summary: Robin meets a boy atacked by Slade and when he introduces him, he and Raven seem to know each other, but also this boy has a connection to Terra who is deceased.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: Old Friends

An adolescent boy runs from a barrage of fireballs launched by Slade. His long black hair was flailing behind him. His black tank top and black jeans were torn and dirtied. His icy-blue eyes, outlined by black eyeliner, were determined and his athletic build kept him going fast. He turns in an ally trapped by Slade and the fire demons. "You know there's nowhere else to run. The end for you is near." Slade said forming a fireball in his hands. "Don't interfere Robin…I've known you've been watching me. You also know that you are no match for me without your friends." Slade said glancing towards Robin on the building. He jumped down and landed in front of the youth. "I told you when we were rescuing Raven that next time we meet we're enemies." Robin said glaring at Slade. Slade launched the fireball and Robin jumped over it. The youth held out his hand and blocked it by deflecting it back towards Slade. With a ferocious yell, Robin charged at Slade with his fist drawn back.

The youth jumped to the side of the wall and jumped of that wall onto the one across from it and repeated the jumps several times until he was in the air. Slade dodged all the punches and kicks Robin threw and then came the counter. Slade grabbed Robin's wrist, bent it back, and threw him into the wall. A storm started to rage suddenly without warning as the youth came flying down surrounded with electricity. He slammed into Slade who was ultimately driven into the ground. The fire demons tried to attack, but with a raise of the youth's hand, rain flooded down on top of them. In amidst of all the smoke and dust, Slade made his escape leaving the youth with the words, "You will do what my master wishes for you to do!"

Robin was still on the ground trying to shake the cobwebs loose in his head. The youth extended his hand to help Robin up. "Hey, is he gone?" Robin asked. The youth nodded and flashed a small smile as he helped Robin up. The youth turned his back and started to walk away. "Thanks." The youth said. "Hey wait!" Robin called to him. The boy stopped and looked over his shoulder at Robin. "We could use someone like you on the team. Why don't you follow me?" Robin offered. "I couldn't, you and your friends would be in danger." The youth said. "I insist." Robin said. A fly on the wall flew down beside Robin and Beast Boy appeared.

"Dude, that was awesome. Come on join us man." Beast boy exclaimed. "Besides, I've seen you out on the road several times. I know you don't have a home." Robin said. The youth turned to them. "You two don't understand. I can't risk putting any of you in danger because…" The youth paused. "I don't know how to control my powers to well." He finished. "That's why we have a training facility." Robin said. "Come on dude, at least stay with us a couple of days and get to know us and see the training." Beast boy said. "Guess I don't have much of a choice." The youth said. "So, it seems you know Beast boy and me, so who are you?" Robin asked. "Kei. Kei Arashi." Kei responded.

"Well, Kei, let's head to the tower." Beast boy spoke. They left the ally at a walk. "If I understand right, Robin, you like challenges." Kei spoke. "Yeah, and so does Beast boy here." Robin responded. Kei smirked. "I know where the tower is, no powers, race. What do you say?" Kei asked. "You're on!" Robin and beast boy said. "It doesn't matter which route you take to get to the tower as long as you have no powers involved and are running. Ready, set, GO!" Kei yelled out racing off with Robin and Beast boy hot on his hills. Kei then took a left to the wonder of Robin and Beast boy. Robin and Beast boy kept their same route. "Dude, I'm like the slowest runner and I hate to lose." Beast boy huffed. "Just have fun. See ya!" Robin said running faster and leaving Beast boy behind.

Kei was on top of the roofs. He jumped clear over one, swung on a flag pole to the other and then jumped from wall to wall in an ally onto another roof and stopped at the edge of the building. He looked down seeing Robin a hundred yards away. He jumped off the roof landed on a car and jumped of it running to the entrance to Titans tower leaving Robin and Beast boy astonished. "Dude, we took the fastest route to get here and you kicked our butts." He said. "You just got lucky." Robin said. Kei smirked. "You sure about that fastest route?" He asked and indicated towards the roofs. "Dude there was no way you could get up there without your powers. You cheated." Beast boy assumed.

"I don't know, he is very agile and from what I saw earlier, he can jump fairly high and he is quick enough. Maybe he was resourceful and used the buildings by jumping from roof to roof." Robin said. "No way dude, there is no way he could do that." Beast boy whined. "Come on Beast boy lighten up. You'll get your chance." Robin said. "Let's go in and introduce you to the rest." Robin said leading them into the tower.

As soon as they entered the Tower, they heard Cyborg raging about losing the remote. Starfire danced happily in the kitchen with the radio on. "Robin! You have returned and you too Beast boy!" She exclaimed hugging them. "Can't breathe…Star." Robin said. "Who is this?" She asked looking to Kei. "This is Kei." Robin said after Starfire finished hugging him. Kei nodded his head towards her. "Are you a knew friend?" She asked. "An acquaintance." Kei responded. "I'm Starfire. Nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. "Beast boy!" Cyborg yelled walking towards him. He lowered his face down and stared directly in the eyes of Beast boy. "Where did you put the remote?" He asked. "Dud, I didn't touch it!" Beast boy defended. A black object came towards Cyborg and thumped him lightly on the head.

He grabbed it and looked towards where it was flung from. "You have what you're looking for now be quiet where I can meditate." Raven said glaring. Kei looked and studied Raven. 'I've seen her before.' He thought. Raven, Cyborg, I'd like you to meet Kei. He's going to be staying with us a couple of days." Robin said. "Nice to meet you. I hope you don't have a problem with sleeping on the couch, because our guest room is currently a storage room." Cyborg said. Raven's eyes widened when she heard Kei's name. 'I recognize him.' She thought.

"You hungry?" Cyborg asked. "No thanks." Kei said. "Hey Robin, what's today's date?" Beast boy asked somewhat glumly. "It's August 21, why?" Robin questioned. "We have to visit someone. All of us." Beast boy said walking out. The others all watched. "I know what he's talking about." Robin said. "We have to visit Terra." Cyborg spoke. Starfire, Raven and Cyborg followed Beast boy. "Terra?" Kei questioned. "She was a Titan who sacrificed herself to save us." Robin said solemnly. Kei looked on a moment before following him.

They arrived at a place where a statue of a girl was looking at the entrance to the volcano. Kei knew her. "She's wanted my advice on going back to these guys. I told her it would be up to her." He said to himself. "She…died?" He questioned himself. A flash back started to play in his head.

Flashback

"Terra, what's wrong? You're crying." Kei said. "Beast boy lied. He told the Titans about me not being able to control my powers. I made him promise not to tell and he lied." She sobbed. "Hey, it's alright sis, who said they knew about you not controlling your powers?" He asked hugging his sister. "Robin." She sobbed. "Hey, beast boy probably didn't tell. Robin is smart and observant to others. Maybe he saw you mess up." Kei said. "Really?" She asked. "I'm sure of it." He said. "Then…should I go back?" She asked. "Sis, it's up to you if you want to go back. If you do want to, at least practice some more." Kei said. "Thank you." She responded and stood up.

end flashback

Kei went up to her and kneeled down. Everyone was astonished at this. Beast boy had a tear fall from his eye. "Terra." He said quietly. The titans each paid their respects and Beast boy was first to leave. "Poor Beast boy, it hurts him so much." Starfire said. "Death is hard; especially when you are close to the one who died." Raven said. "Beast boy was very happy when she was around. If only there was a way for Beast boy to see her one last time. It may help his pain." Cyborg said. They still watched as Kei was kneeling in front of the girl. "I get the feeling he knew her to." Robin said. Raven walked towards Kei. "You ok?" She asked. "You guys can go…I'll meet you back at the tower in awhile. More importantly, get Beast boy away from here. He is in a lot of pain. I'm afraid he'll try something drastic." Kei said to her. Raven walked back and relayed the message and the Titans left.

Raven entered a stealth mode and went looking for wherever Beast boy was and found him on the edge of a cliff. She walked up to him. "Are you ok." She asked. "Why would you care?" Beast boy asked. "Because I'm your friend." Raven said placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "I was expecting Robin, or Starfire, but not you. Why are you here?" He asked. "As much as you're hurt right now, you can't afford not having a friend with you." She said. "I just still can't believe she's gone. I didn't get to say good-bye." He said. "I know it's hard, but do you think she would want you to sulk around like you're doing. This isn't the Beast boy she knew and fell in love with. You're different than you were." She said. "What would you know about love? All you do is sit around in your room and meditate. Never going out to do anything or have any fun!" Beast boy yelled transforming into a falcon and flying away. Raven was about to follow, but decided against it and talked in her transmitter. "Robin, come in." Raven said. "What is it Raven?" Robin asked. "We need to keep an eye on Beast boy. He's more troubled today than normally when we see Terra. He yelled at me and Beast boy never yells at me or anyone. He actually…never mind. Just keep an eye on where he goes." Raven said. "Will do, go back to where Terra is and see if Kei is still there." Robin said. Raven flew towards where Kei was and found him meditating in front of the stone.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked him. "I'm trying to make contact with her. Beast boy is in trouble and only she can save him." Kei said. A glow started to come from within the statue and a blue light took the shape of Terra. Raven was awestricken. "Terra, it's me Kei." He said. "Hey bro, what's up?" Terra's spirit spoke. "It's Beast boy, he misses you and is in trouble." Kei said. "What do you mean trouble?" Terra asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans: Old Friends

Teen Titans: Old Friends

The Spirit of Terra sat in front of Kei. "What trouble?" She repeated. "Suicidal trouble. He misses you and well, he wants to see you so badly he'd do anything." Kei replied. Terra looked towards Raven. "Hey." She said. Raven was too surprised to say anything. "Listen sis, I need you to go to him. If I don't do this and he does something stupid, I'd never be able to live with myself." Kei said.

"Sentimental as always eh bro? Alright, but I need you to do something for me Raven." Terra said. "I'm listening." She said. "I need you to break this statue of me. It's holding my spirit and my body. I'll need those." She said. "If I break the statue, will I break your body?" She asked. "No, this statue is protecting my body. I've been waiting on Kei here to find me and come in contact with me." She said.

"I see. So that is to protect your body. How can I break it?" She asked. "I made it so only you could break it." Terra explained. "Alright." Raven said. Raven chanted and the statue started to crack. A chunk of rock fell off revealing the creamy skin underneath. "Hurry!" Terra said. The statue burst and Kei caught Terra's body.

"Kei, place your hand on my body's stomach." Terra instructed. Kei did as he was told. Terra then placed her hand on his shoulder. The spirit of Terra started to transfer into Kei and then into her body. "Man this feels weird now." Terra said sitting up.

Raven was awestruck. She had seen a resurrection. "Hey bro can you give me a lift. I know you're much faster than me." She said. "Climb on." Kei said. She climbed on his back. "Raven, I need to borrow your communicator." Kei said. "I have one." Terra said. "Alright." Kei responded and left really fast.

Raven started back towards the tower. "Who is he? I've seen him before, but where?" She said to herself. She arrived back at the tower. "Hey Raven, how's everything?" Robin asked. "Everything will be fine. Kei is going to see Beast Boy." She said entering her room. "Please, don't disturb me. I mean this more than other times. There's something I have to do." She said. "Sure Raven." Cyborg said.

Alone now, Raven lit several candles and sat in the center of them. She looked towards a bookshelf a slid half the books away with her power and brought another towards her. It was a pictures album of some sort. Most pictures were blank, but with a wave of her hand, some pictures of her on Azarath. Some pictures showed her and a boy. She ttok one out and looked at the back. Her mom would label the pictures with the date, where, and who. Raven read aloud to her self, "Date: 8-28-98 Place: Azarath, Mirai Beach, Raven and Kosai.

She looked at Kosai. He so much resembled this Kei person. Then she decided to take a trip into her mind. She felt she needed to visit her childhood in Azarath, what little there was. As she entered through a portal created she saw the time and day. Young Raven sat beside Kosai and were talking under a tree.

"Mother and father are sending me to Earth, but they won't tell me why." Kosai said. "My mother is sending me." Raven said. "Maybe we will be able to see each other." Kosai said. "I don't know. It really depends on what happens." Raven said. "Here." Raven said handing him a necklace. "When you find me, I want this back." She said. "Until then, remember me." She said walking off.

"KOSAI!" She whispered loudly. "Kei is Kosai." She said, before returning to her room. "Does he remember?" She asked herself.

"Hurry bro!" Terra said. "I'm running as fast as I can!" Kei said. He stopped at the beginning of a cliff because he had seen Beast Boy. "This is something you must do on your own." Kei said putting her down. "Bring him back safe." He said leaving.

As he left he remembered seeing Raven at the tower. "I know you. He said pulling out the necklace from his pocket. "I never thought I'd see you again." He said half smiling. He rarely smiled because of the years he'd endured on the roads. "Raven, I want to catch up." He said. He broke out into another run, just not as fast. He arrived at the tower, but didn't go in because it would look bad if Beast boy wasn't with him. He jumped into a tree and decided to wait until Terra returned with Beast Boy

Beast boy stood at the edge of the cliff and looked into the sky. He was about to jump when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He yelled whipping around, but immediately silenced himself. "Ghost…" He whispered. "No it's me." Terra said. "But, how…it's been years!" He said. "I've seen you guys coming to visit thinking I was dead. It's been a real honor to know you care, but I was waiting on my brother because that was the only way. He was the only one who would be able to talk to me." She said. "But why? I've missed you like crazy!" Beast Boy whined. "I know. I'm here now. Come on. Let's go home. I have a lot of explaining to do. Please." She said. "Alright!" Beast Boy said.


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans: Old Friends

Back at the tower, Raven heard a rustling of leaves outside of her window. She looked out and saw branches weighed down somewhat and knew something was there. "Whoever or whatever you are show yourself!" She commanded. Kei peeked his head from the branches. "Sorry did I disturb you?" He asked. "Kind of, but I was looking for you." Raven said. "I have a question for you." She began. "Go ahead and ask." Kei responded. "Do you remember a girl giving you a necklace and saying next time we meet I want it back?" She asked. "Yes, I do. It's this necklace." Kei said showing it to her. Raven stood in shock. "I can't believe you kept it after all these years." She said. "Nice to see you, again Raven. My name is indeed Kosai." He said. "Where've you been all this time?" She asked. "On the run." He responded. He jumped out of the tree and landed in a sitting position on her window ledge. "Here." He said handing it to her.

She took the necklace cautiously. "I've been searching for you for a while. Now you appear out of nowhere. I'm not sure I can trust you at this point." Raven said. "The same could be said about all of you." Kosai said indicating to the Titans. "Look, let's just take this one step at a time. I'll probably trust again." She said. "Likewise." Kosai responded. "Where's Beastboy?" She asked. "With Terra. I left them alone." Kosai said. "Idiot, what if she's not able to help him? And why do you call her your sister?" Raven demanded. "She'll help him. And as for why I call her my sister. She and I were on the run together. She needed protection and so did I. Nothing between her and I ever happened. We just became good friends and almost like siblings." Kosai said. "I still don't trust you right now. It's all too much." Raven said. "Understandable. Tell me if you ever want to catch up sometime." He said jumping from the seal and going into the tower. He wasn't going to walk in through her room and arouse suspicion. Before he entered though, he said something to Raven. "I'm Kei until I reveal who I really am to the others." He said before entering the tower.

~*~

Beastboy and Terra were in the closest Pizza joint. "So, let me get this straight. You've been waiting on Kei to contact you because in all essence you were physically dead and your soul was still trapped along with your body inside that statue?" Beast boy asked taking a bite of the pizza they had ordered. "That's right. I couldn't make contact with anyone else but maybe Raven because she's somewhat intoned to the supernatural, but she probably wouldn't have believed me. I'm sorry you and the others went through all of that pain." She said. "Kei didn't know I was dead and I couldn't contact him. My guess is he has been in trouble and was constantly running." Terra said. "I still don't get it though. Why is Kei the only one you could've communicated with?" Beast boy asked. "As close as I am to you BB, I was closer to Kei. Not in the way I am with you. You see he and I basically lived together before you guys took me in. We lived together and ran together. Nothing happened between us. He is like a brother to me." She said. "So, there was no romance or anything?" Beast Boy asked. "No, besides, he is nowhere near as funny as you. He is caring and compassionate, but he's a lot like Raven. He likes his privacy and space." She said sipping on her soda. "Come on. I'll bet the others would be glad to see you." Beast Boy said. "No, I can't go yet. They still think I'm dead." She said. "Besides, I still can't control my powers." She said ashamed. "Terra, since you've been gone, the training course has been given all sorts of upgrades. I'm sure you'll get all your training there." He said. "One thing though. Is Kei going to be around?" She asked. "He knows how to train me properly." She said. "I can't give an answer on that, but we'll try to convince him and if he doesn't, he can tell me how to train you and I will take over your training." Beast Boy responded.


End file.
